


Running From The Past

by Suzzysnips



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Embarrassment, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Humiliation, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mistakes, One-Sided Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Situational Humiliation, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeptalking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Verbal Humiliation, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/Suzzysnips
Summary: Over one thousand years ago Wander made what he would always refer to as the worst decision of his life. Wander escaped from this however and he swore to himself not to tell a soul of the torture he endured not his hat, Peppers, Hater, the Watchdogs, and especially not Sylvia. But not even Wander is as lucky as everyone thinks he is because the past is catching up with the nomad and if he gets caught this time he will never escape.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For the small amount of people that may have seen my story up earlier that was a mistake I had posted the draft of this story by accident and I hate to re-do it and erase the old unfinished draft (hooray).

Wander had been having nightmares lately.

And in most cases this wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary, everyone had nightmares. But the nightmares Wander was having was affecting him at least that’s what Sylvia picked up on. Wander would whimper muttering things in his sleep as tears streamed down his face and no matter what Sylvia did Wander wouldn’t wake up. Luckily though Wander would wake up on his own but whenever he did he would scream out as if someone or something was going to murder him. The first couple of times this had happened Wander had brushed it off reassuring Sylvia that everything was fine.

But it wasn’t fine eventually Wander began to have nightmares like this every night and on occasion Wander would stay awake after that too afraid to go back to sleep. And what concerned Sylvia the most was that Wander would hug her like his life depended on it and he’d make her promise never to leave him alone.

And tonight was no different.

* * *

_Wander woke up in a cell tied up with thick ropes as his legs we’re spread wide apart. The nomad began to panic his breathes becoming frantic and fast. Suddenly though the cell doors opened and Wander watched as a figure walked in the figure having deep golden-orange eyes. Wander’s eyes widened in horror as he began to struggle in his restraints._

_“St-Stay back! Leave me alone!” Wander screamed out, the figure giggled as she stepped in the cell seemingly moving at the speed of light appearing in front of Wander before he could even blink._

_“No need to fret, my pet, your master is here.” The figure said reaching out to per Wander on his head,_

_“No! Do-Don’t touch me! Go away!” Wander said his voice cracking as he began to cry._

_“Oh dear, looks like my pet is moody today, well looks like master is gonna have to make you feel better.” The figure said before slamming it’s had on Wander’s chest knocking the wind right out of him, and all the star nomad could do was struggle against the binds hiccupping in between his tears._

_“No….no please don’t!” Wander begged his vison beginning to blur, but the figure simply ignored the words giggling once again._

* * *

Wander screamed out as his eyes snapped open and his body instinctively sat up. The star nomad looked around and was horrified to see he was in a cell and he paled visibly.

“Hey are you alright?” A voice asked, and Wander looked up to see two Watchdogs that looked as if they had just gotten up leaving the dungeon for whatever reason and that’s when the memories of last night cane rushing back. Wander blushed his cheeks going red realizing he had just had one of his nightmares in front of someone who was not Sylvia. But the nomad took a deep breathe calming himself before Wander numbly nodded wiping the tears that had poured from his eyes as he’d been sleeping. Wander then looked over to see Sylvia sleeping with earmuffs over her ears. Wander smiled he remembered he had put those earmuffs on Sylvia’s ears just after she head fallen asleep for the night not wanting to wake her up anymore with his screams.

And as Wander got himself up on his two feet he straightened his hat and forced his usual happy smile.

“Hey fellas, I got a present for you~!” Wander said, pulling out two white and red presents from his hat.

“I’m glad you like my gifts!” Wander said, skipping out and away from his cell as the two Watchdogs admired their presents talking about them like little school girls. But once the Watchdog guards we’re out of sight Wander dropped his happy-go-lucky attitude. The star nomad stopped skipping and began to drag his feet across the ground exhaustion and fear present on his face as his fur seemed to lose some of it’s vibrancy. Wander pulled his hat off and rummaged through the insides of it before pulling out a bottle of sleeping pills. Wander grimaced putting the pills back and putting his hat back on his head, the nomad knew his hat meant well but he didn’t want to go back to sleep.

Wander simply sighed focusing on where the food court and the library was in the skullship but as the nomad walked around the empty skullship he couldn’t help but feel as if he was being watched.

Meanwhile Commander Peepers was in the food court eating some oatmeal with some coffee by his side as he planned out his day. So far everything had gone successfully, the only bump in the road being Wander and Sylvia had somehow managed to sneak into the skullship and slept in one of cells. You see over the years Wander, Sylvia, Peepers, and Hater had gotten so used to their presence that it actually got hard to hate one another. The four weren’t exactly friends but weren’t enemies either and Wander would always drop by twice or maybe even three times a week because he just to visit. Peepers had somewhat gotten used to this but he never understood why Sylvia and Wander slept in the cells, the only thing he could think of was that it was a habit of sorts.

But even if Peepers had gotten used to Sylvia and Wander that didn’t mean they we’re any less annoying. And as if on cue Peepers saw the door open with Wander coming into the food court. Peepers was about to groan in annoyance but as he saw Wander he realized something was….off. Wander didn’t seem like himself and the orange nomad unknowingly solidified Peeper’s suspicions when the nomad walked into the kitchen for a few minutes and came out with a large mug of coffee undoubtedly filled with more cream and sugar then needed. Wander then walked out the room not even noticing Commander Peepers.

* * *

“Your _sure_ he’s in this room?” Sylvia asked impatiently as they reached the skullship library doors,

“For the tenth time yes, I am very sure he’s here.” Peepers said in annoyance as Lord Hater walked right behind him.

“Why are you looking for him again?” Hater asked his patience running thin as well, Sylvia took a deep breathe a look of concern coming over his face.

“Look, Wander hasn’t been acting like himself lately so I got some tickets to a carnival to cheer him up, hopefully this will work.” Sylvia said and for a split second Peepers looked concerned as well,

“Hmm, I noticed he was acting a little peculiar when I saw him.” He said. Hater however rolled his eyes,

“Come on guys this is Wander we’re talking about, how bad can it be?” The skeleton asked and Sylvia said nothing as she walked for the door it automatically opening. When the doors opened however Sylvia, Hater, and Peppers saw Wander sitting on a chair as he closed a large book looking a bit nervous.

“He-Hey Sylvia, I’m ready to go! Do you mind if I borrow this Hater and Mr. Peepers?” Wander asked getting up from his spot while conveniently hiding the cover of the book,

“Sure, just make sure you return it in one piece.” Peepers said analyzing Wander’s fidgety behavior,

“Thank you!” Wander replied as he got on Sylvia’s back and the two headed off.

“Okay that was weird.” Hater said,

“Yeah.” Peepers replied as he noticed one of the library computers were on having an article on the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

It took one minute.

One minute and she lost Wander, that was an academy record!

“Wander!” Sylvia cried out as she searched the festival for her little buddy, part of Sylvia was concerned and worried like usual not liking it when Wander ran like he just did. But another part of Sylvia was very happy after all Wander always ran off and did things to help people or have fun so Wander’s disappearance should’ve been a good sign. At the same time however she felt like something was very wrong. But with an annoyed huff Sylvia continued her search.

* * *

Wander ran to an old abandoned building as far away from the carnival as possible. The nomad then pulled out the large book he had got from the skullship library. Wander opened the book and placed it on the ground in front of him sitting on his knees before. He then took out a pair of green bright shackles and chains that had his name etched in them. Wander blushed heavily looking chains and shackles and placed them on the book.

The book began to glow before a red silhouette began to rise on the wall that the book was pointed towards and soon bright pink eyes appeared on the silhouette staring directly at Wander. Wander blushed even more looking away from those evil pink eyes as years slide down his cheeks.

“Well, well, well, if this isn’t a sight for sore eyes.” The silhouette said it’s voice sounding deep and demonic, Wander shivered but looked up confusion and fear on his features.

“Where’s is she? I want to talk to her.” Wander said,

“Where is she? Oh Wandy, I think your forgetting we all own you and we’re all female so your gonna have to be a little more descriptive.” The silhouette said gaining a wicked grin as it saw Wander pull his hat over his red face. The nomad took deep shaky breathes gritting his teeth together in humiliation and disgust.

“I….I….I want to know where….where my queen of sex, blowjobs, and hotness is and if I can talk to my mistress for I am her……her….horndog of a sex slave and I will let her do what she wishes to do to me.” Wander said his face growing hotter and hotter with each impure word that came from his mouth, the nomad soon heard the silhouette clap with a giggle to follow.

“Good job! I think that earns you a little….reward.” The silhouette said licking it’s lips, Wander blushed his eyes going wide.

“…..I-I-I don’t want any of your ‘rewards’ I want to talk to Ro—” Wander said before slapping his hand over his mouth,

“ _Ooooh~_ , it looks like to me that you want to be captured Wandy.” The silhouette said.

“I-I-I don’t want to get caught! Ju-Just get mistress already!” Wander said and the silhouette glared at Wander before his eyes flashed a bright pink, the nomad soon felt his temperature rise and he took deep breathes. “Wha-What-How are you—” The nomad tried to squeak out only for his get cut off,

“Remember, Wandy, we own you weather you like it or not and I don’t like this attitude your displaying Wandy it seems like you’ve forgotten who’s in charge. And trust me you already have a lot of painful punishments stacked up against you for running away, if I we’re you I’d be a little more careful with your words.” The silhouette said her eyes starting straight into Wander’s soul. The nomad himself was now whimpering crying uncontrollably, he felt like his body was burning as he couldn’t even speak at this point. The silhouette smiled seeing Wander’s fear, before Wander’s eyes flashed pink again. The nomad took in deep breathes his temperature decreasing.

“Aww I can’t stay mad at you Wandy, don’t worry it won’t be so bad you’ll be living every man’s dream and help bring more beautiful demon babies into the world by your own wonderful womb.” The silhouette said with a greedy grin, Wander bit his lip not daring to speak his mind once again.

“Okay then but may I speak with my mistress, please?” Wander asked,

“Oh Wandy, you will have plenty of time to talk to her in fact she’s coming to the planet you are on right now with a few of her friends to help get you settled for your little trip.” The silhouette said and Wander’s nearly popped out of his skull.

“ _WHAT_!? When is she—” Wander said before a lightning strike cut him off, Wander and the silhouette locked eye’s before the nomad paled taking the chains and shackles off the book and stuffing them in his hat before running out of the house with the book.

Wander had just gotten outside just in time to see red clouds beginning to cover the sky. The nomad gasped he needed to get off this planet.

“Wander!” A voice shouted and Wander jumped his gaze soon landing on Sylvia,

“Sylvia we have to get out of here!” Wander blurted running up to his best friend. Sylvia’s eyes widened slightly in response taking a few steps back at her friends attitude. Sylvia looked up at the sky and sighed before putting Wander on her back. The two then took off via orbble bubble running away from the planet.

* * *

When Sylvia and Wander finally got to another planet the two landed.

“Alright Wander, what was that all about?” Sylvia asked only to get no response, “Wander?” the horse-like alien them turned her head and looked to see that Wander was completely knocked out. Sylvia sighed rolling her eyes as she gathered the necessary amount of firewood to make a fire as her best buddy slept on her back. Once she was done the zbornak lit a fire and decided to take a short nap herself. But as Sylvia and Wander slept they failed to realize that Wander’s shadow was starting to form into a different shape.


End file.
